2016/August
August 1 Leaving her apartment in NYC 8-1-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 8-1-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 8-1-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears jeans, a t-shirt and boots by Saint Laurent, a hat by Gladys Tamez and sunglasses by Persol. August 2 Twitter :"A best friend for many years is fighting stage4 breast, brain & lung cancer. If u could #PrayForSonja #ThinkOfSonja" 8-2-16 Twitter 001.jpg Instagram :"One of best friends for almost 7 years also a member of the Haus of Gaga has been fighting stage 4 breast cancer that is also now in her lungs & brain. I ask all my fans, friends, & family who I love for a favor today. Please pray for her & people all over the world who are suffering & surviving through cancer. And if you don't pray, just think on it. #PrayForSonja #ThinkOfSonja" 8-2-16 Twitter 001.jpg August 3 Instagram :"I am so honored to be by Tony's side on his 90th birthday. Today we lit up the Empire State Building together, in the colors of the Italian Flag to commemorate Bennett's legacy as the greatest living legend & example of the Italian American Dream. We love you "Ton'" Happy Birthday! 90 is the new 20!" 8-3-16 Instagram 001.jpg Leaving her apartment in NYC 8-3-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 8-3-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 8-3-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Carolina Herrera, shoes by Brian Atwood, earrings and rings by David Yurman and a hat by Eric Javits. Tony Bennett's apartment in NYC 8-3-16 Arriving at Tony Bennett's apartment in NYC 001.jpg 8-3-16 Arriving at Tony Bennett's apartment in NYC 002.jpg 8-3-16 Arriving at Tony Bennett's apartment in NYC 003.jpg 8-3-16 Leaving Tony Bennett's apartment in NYC 001.jpg Empire State building in NYC 8-3-16 Arriving at Empire State Building in NYC 001.jpg 8-3-16 Empire State building lighting ceremony in NYC 001.jpg 8-3-16 Empire State building lighting ceremony in NYC 002.jpg 8-3-16 Empire State building lighting ceremony in NYC 003.jpg 8-3-16 Leaving Empire State Building in NYC 001.jpg Electric Lady Studios in NYC 8-3-16 Arriving at Electric Lady Studios in NYC 001.jpg 8-3-16 Leaving Electric Lady Studios in NYC 001.jpg|1 8-3-16 Leaving Electric Lady Studios in NYC 002.jpg #''Lady Gaga wears a custom dress by Brandon Maxwell.'' Tony Bennett's 90th Birthday Celebration at The Rainbow Room in NYC Arrival 8-3-16 Red Carpet at Tony Bennett's Birthday 001.jpg 8-3-16 Red Carpet at Tony Bennett's Birthday 002.jpg 8-3-16 Red Carpet at Tony Bennett's Birthday 003.jpg 8-3-16 Red Carpet at Tony Bennett's Birthday 004.jpg Performance :Set list: #"Happy Birthday" (with Stevie Wonder) #"Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours)" (with Stevie Wonder) #"O Sole Mio" #"La Vie en Rose" #"Bad Romance" #"I Can't Give You Anything But Love" 8-3-16 Brad Walsh 002.jpg 8-3-16 Performance at Tony Bennett's Birthday at Rainbow Room in NYC 001.jpg 8-3-16 Performance at Tony Bennett's Birthday at Rainbow Room in NYC 002.jpg Inside 8-3-16 Inside at Tony Bennett's Birthday at Rainbow Room in NYC 001.jpg Arriving at her apartment in NYC 8-3-16 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg August 4 Twitter Instagram Leaving her partment in NYC 8-4-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 8-4-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 8-4-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Alexander Wang, boots by Marc Jacobs and glasses by Moscot. Electric Lady Studios in NYC 8-4-16 Arriving at Electric Lady studios in NYC 001.jpg 8-4-16 Leaving Electric Lady Studios in NYC 001.JPG Pomeroy Restaurant in NYC 8-4-16 Leaving Pomeroy Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg August 5 Twitter :"Happy, happy birthday @elvisduran!! ������" Leaving Electric Lady Studios in NYC 8-5-16 Leaving Electric Lady Studios in NYC 001.jpg 8-5-16 Leaving Electric Lady Studios in NYC 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears jeans by Nobody, a t-shirt by Saint Laurent, shoes by Ash, a cap by Eric Javits and glasses by Moscot. August 7 Twitter :"Paul O'neal. #BlackLivesMatter How many children must we lose b4 our justice system does something? #Chicago #USA" 8-7-16 Twitter 001.jpg Instagram August 9 Instagram :"Back to work! #ahsseason6 #ahs #acting not the countess but...who???��" 8-9-16 Instagram 001.jpg August 11 Twitter :".@BTWFoundation needs the voices of young people 2 help inspire the �� to be kinder+braver. Help by taking the survey" At LAX Airport in Los Angeles 8-11-16 At LAX Airport in LA 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears jeans, t-shirt and boots by Saint Laurent and glasses by Moscot. Out in Beverly Hills 8-11-16 Out in Beverly Hills 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears jeans, a t-shirt and shoes by Saint Laurent, a cap by Thread Workshop and glasses by Moscot. August 12 Twitter :"Stole my license plate!!!! �� & robbed me of my decoy vehicle! https://twitter.com/dancingtotfm/status/748544223792664576 …" :"Watching Team USA and all the ladies killing it in gymnastics. I'm getting all choked up with tears. These are some tough women. #Olympics" Instagram 8-12-16 Instagram 001.jpg August 14 Instagram :"@simonebiles you go girl!! ����⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️" 8-14-16 Instagram 001.jpg August 15 Twitter :". @Simone_Biles You brought proud teardrops to many people's eyes including mine. A focused & strong woman, you are a champion. #Olympics ����" August 16 Instagram 8-16-16 Instagram 001.jpg Electric Lady Studios in NYC 8-16-16 Arriving at a Recording Studio in NYC 001.jpg|1 8-16-16 Arriving at a Recording Studio in NYC 002.jpg 8-16-16 Leaving Electric Lady Studios in NYC 001.jpg|2 8-16-16 Leaving Electric Lady Studios in NYC 002.jpg #''Lady Gaga wears a t-shirt by Wrangler, boots by LRS and sunglasses by Le Specs.'' #''Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Nº 21, loafers by Newbark and sunglasses by Le Specs.'' Z 100 Radio in NYC 8-16-16 Arriving at Z100 Radio in NYC 001.jpg 8-16-16 Leaving Z100 Radio in NYC 001.jpg Arriving at her apartment in NYC 8-16-16 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 8-16-16 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg August 17 Twitter :"Im elated to be directed by & starring w/ Bradley in this project. He's a brilliant visionary artist. #AStarIsBorn #AStarIsBornCooperGaga" :"My thoughts and prayers to all of our loved ones in Louisiana suffering through the flood. My family & I are donating to relief efforts." :"LADYGAGA NEW SINGLE PERFECT ILLUSION SEPTEMBER http://www.ladygaga.com #PerfectIllusion #LG5" Snapchat Photo 8-17-16, 16 48 32.png Out and about in NYC 8-17-16 Out and about in NYC 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a belt by Saint Laurent, a t-shirt by Rag & Bone, boots by The Frye Company and sunglasses by Le Specs. Z 100 Studios in NYC 8-17-16 Arriving at Z100 Radio in NYC 001.jpg 8-17-16 Leaving Z100 Radio in NYC 001.jpg 8-17-16 Leaving Z100 Radio in NYC 002.jpg 8-17-16 Leaving Z100 Radio in NYC 003.jpg Arriving at her apartment in NYC 8-17-16 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg August 19 Collier Schorr Gaga did a photoshoot with Collier Schorr for the album, "Joanne". Collier Schorr 001 Final.jpg 0-0-16 Collier Schorr 012.jpg 8-19-16 Collier Schorr 003.jpg 0-0-16 Collier Schorr 010.jpg 0-0-16 Collier Schorr (Cropped).jpg 0-00-16 Collier Schorr 005.jpg Twitter :"Thinking of the children homeless & displaced by bombings in Syria #Aleppo ���� the �� raises this issue to the surface" :"40,000 homes were destroyed. '' Donate ❤️ to "Children's Health Fund" providing relief to flood victims in #BatonRouge https://donate.childrenshealthfund.org/checkout/donation?eid=72922 …"'' August 24 Twitter :"Praying for the people in Italy who are suffering from earthquake. My family will make a donation to help repair these beautiful cities.����" 8-24-16 Twitter.gif Instagram Instagram 24.8.2016 001.jpg Instagram 24.8.2016 002.jpg Instagram 24.8.2016 003.jpg August 27 Twitter :"Who says you can't work at the beach? ����" Twitter Photo 8-27-16 001.jpg 8-27-16 Twitter 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a bikini by Luli Fama and hoops by Cartier. August 28 Twitter :"We made a #PERFECTILLUSION @markronson @tameimpala @bloodpop" 8-28-16 Twitter 001.jpg August 29 Perfect Illusion Music Video The music video for "Perfect Illusion" was filmed on August 29 and 30 in a desert outside of Los Angeles, California. The video is directed by Ruth Hogben and Andrea Gelardin for Lobster Eye. 8-29-16 Lobster Eye 001.jpg 8-29-16 Lobster Eye 002.jpg 8-29-16 Lobster Eye 003.jpg PIMVRH001.jpg 8-30-16 Lobster Eye 001.jpg 8-29-16 Alexandre Jaras 002.jpg 8-29-16 Alexandre Jaras 003.jpg 8-29-16 Alexandre Jaras 004.jpg August 31 Twitter :"Happy Birthday to my amazing mother. You are truly a pillar of Strength and compassion , I love u mom. ❤️" 8-31-16 Twitter 001.jpg 8-31-16 Twitter 002.jpg Timeline Category:2016 Category:2016 fashion